Reborn
by dreamqueenhottie
Summary: As the titel says. When a girl from our world dies from a horrible accident, she is reborn as the baby of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, and for some reason, her vision's funny. FemTsuna.
1. Target Zero: Reborn?

**Target Zero: Reborn?**

"WATCH OUT!"

That's all the girl can remember before she had jumped out in front of the speeding truck to same some poor soul that just happened to have stepped out on the street at that exact time.

Well, either that or it was someone else crying out 'Watch out' to her before she was hit by the truck herself after she had been forcefully pushed out onto the street by some of her bullies that just had to have been present at that time and thought '_Hey, why not push her out onto the street just for the fun of it? it's not like she's going to be killed or anything.'_

Wrong.

None came to the funeral.

Why would there be people? The girl was a nobody, a girl with no friends and the only company she had at school were the bullies that were constantly pestering her day in and day out just because she happened to like Anime... okay... she didn't like anime, she was obsessed with it.

Maybe that's why they were so mean to her.

Isn't it a known fact that boy's pick on girls that they like? So they started picking on her because they liked her, but when she showed absolutely no reaction or interest in return, their actions became more forceful and violent.

But it wasn't her fault that she found the anime men more attractive than men in real life. She even had a crush on one of the boy's in her all-time favorite series. A bad boy of course with black hair and cold gray eyes, but he's got a soft side that every fan of the series know about, and that's exactly what makes him so likable. The girl suspected that the boy had a secret fan-club that stayed in their circle of fans, because the dude would not take kindly if he found out that he had a bunch of stalker ladies after him.

This girl however, was not like those other fan-girls out there.

She had a reason behind being so obsessed.

She lead a horrible life, living with her mother in an old trailer that didn't even work properly, it smelled like garbage because her mother never cleaned up after herself and it's just so much that a girl can take care of on her own. Not only does she have to take care of herself and the place she lives in, she also had to take care of her mother, because she sure as hell wouldn't do it.

The world of anime and manga was the only place of which she could seek refuge

She had often dreamed about entering one of those worlds, to be a part of the story as one of the head characters (that had been gender-bended into female) or to be there as one of her own OC's.

But that would never happened.

The day of her accident she had been fed up with her mothers carelessness and had just packed her backpack and left, not wanting to live there anymore.

That's when it happened, the reason still unknown but she knew one thing...

She had died immediately after she had flown through the air and hit the back of her head against the pavement.

Little did she know, that another life waited for her in another dimension.

* * *

"Just look at her." the voice that had spoken belonged to a man, she knew that because it was was to deep, dark and masculine to be feminine, but then again, who was she to judge?

"Beautiful, isn't she?" now that, was definitely a female voice.

"Like her mother then." the male voice spoke to the woman. A romantic then?

The girl could feel something large holding her, pressed against her entire back. So either the hand that was holding her up was enormous, or she had all of the sudden shrunk. She was guessing on the later. There are not that many giants out there in the world you know.

The girl finally decided it was time to actually see who it was that was holding her.

"Oh honey." the man whispered, but she could still hear him. "I think she's opening her eyes." his voice was exited, like he had been waiting for this moment for a long, long time.

"Let me see, let me see." the woman chanted just as exited as the man. The girl could hear some creaking coming from behind her, you know the sound, like the one a bed makes when you jump in it.

Blurry.

That was it was. The two heads in front of her were faceless, she could see shadows comming from their features, but no lines, they were all blurred out into close to nothingness.

Somehow, even without knowing were their eyes were, she could still tell that they were quite surpriced with the way the girl's eyes looked like, and this made the girl wonder, just how her eyes looked like now. She knew for a fact that her eyes used to be hazel, but now...

"What's wrong with her eyes?" the woman asked, sounding a bit worried as she took the girl into her arms.

This is were she realized that she was a baby, the girl had returned into infantry.

She had been reborn.

"I'll go get a doctor." the man said, disappearing through a a darker hole in a complete white spot. So srange, so very strange.

The woman moved the girl so that they were face to face.

"Blue eyes like your father." the woman smiled, how did the girl know this? Don't ask her! She's a baby for crying out loud! "But it's like you don't have a pupil at all, just two shades of blue." oh, so that's why they are so freaked out?

"Gah!" the little girl bubbled, right before she reached out her small, chubby hands towards the detail-less face in front of her, letting her fingertips stroke over her mothers face.

Okay, things were just getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

As the girl let her fingers travel over her mothers face, the details suddenly became more clear at the very place she had touched. So she continued, stroking her hands over every inch of her mothers face and before she knew it, there she was, her apparent mother in all her glory. The soft brunette hair, chocolate eyes that held so much love for the little girl, the smile that showed of a set of perfectly white teeth.

Something clicked in the little girls head.

The woman she was looking at was no other than Sawada Nana, the mother of the head character of her all-time favorite anime, who's episodes she memorized a long time ago.

And this is her mother?

Does this mean she's supposed to be Tsuna's sister?

The woman allowed her hand to stoke over her daughters head, the girl could somehow 'see' auburn strands falling around her eyes, it was weird. Even if they weren't long enough to be in front of her eyes, she was still able to tell her hair was auburn.

The girl had always wanted to have auburn hair, it looked golden in certain lights, but in the world she had been in before, she had been stuck with boring, straight, black hair.

The woman hugged the baby to her chest.

"Do not worry baby, Mama will love you even if there is something wrong with your eyes, and your father will as well." she pulled the baby away so that she could look at her eyes again. "And those eyes of yours make you look rather mysterious." she smiled even wider. "My baby's going to be a heart-breaker!" she hugged the baby close to her chest while she squealed.

"Nana, don't kill the girl just after she's born." Oh, the man had just entered the room without any of the the two females noticing... is the dude a ninja?

The man took the girl out of his wife's arms, looking into her eyes.

"The doctor will be here in a minute sweetheart." he told his wife, right before turning the attention back towards the girl. "In the meantime, we should name this little angel."

Nana laughed at her husband.

"True." she nodded. "What do you want to call her?"

The man stared at his wife as if she was insane.

"You mean, you're letting me choose?" he asked staring at his wife with wide eyes.

"But of course." Nana answered, getting up on her knees, latching onto her husbands shoulder so that she too could look at the miracle in his arms. "I'm to tired to think of a name right now anyway."

The man looked at his wife, and then down at the girl in his arms.

He then smiled.

"Then..." he lifted the girl by placing each hand under her arms. "Her name shall be, Tsunako." he smiled proudly at the name he had chosen.

Nana could only smile.

"Beautiful." she laughed. "Sawada Tsunako." she glanced at her husband. "I have a feeling that you'll have to beat the boy's away from the door one day." she giggled once she witnessed her husbands reaction.

He paled, but his eyes held nothing but anger.

"But of course I will." he vowed. "No man in this world is good enough for my little angel."

That was the last thing the girl (now named Tsunako) witnessed the day of her birth, for she fell asleep shortly after her father declared to the whole world that he would never allow his adorable little angel to get married unless she get's pregnant, then he will kill the man that did it to his baby girl.

There was one thing Tsunako knew though.

And that was that she's going to like this life, no matter how dangerous it will be.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think, and the next chapter will be up in a giff.


	2. Target Zero point Five: Decisions

**Target Zero point Five: Decisions**

The forty-year old man walked straight into the great hall, followed by a young boy no older than sixteen.

All the men around them got out of the way, leaving a path leading straight towards the huge chair at the end of the room, and the sixty-year old man sitting in it.

"It's been a long time Iemitsu." the old man said with a smile as the two in front of him bowed as a sign of respect.

"It really has Nono." Iemitsu said as he got up from the ground. "Far longer than any of us would like I believe." he smiled back at the man.

"And how do you do Basil?" the old man said, turning towards the young man behind Nazumo. The boy immediately straightened his posture while giving the old man a nervous look.

"I am just fine, Vongola Nono." he bowed 90 degrees from the waist, making his long, sandy locks of hair fly all around him face.

"Is your training going well?" the old man asked, still smiling.

"Yes." Basil said, straightening his back once again, smiling back at the man. "The master is tough but I never leave the training grounds without having learned something, he's a great teacher." the old man couldn't held but to smile at the young boy.

"He seems to really look up to you Iemitsu." he said. He looked at the boy once more before turning back to the man. "Basil... should be about the same age as your daughter, shouldn't he?" none in the room missed how Iemitsu flinched, is it possible that he didn't want to talk about his own offspring?

"Yes..." Iemitsu said, averting his eyes from the old man. "Basil is just a few months older than Tsunako, but she has yet to actually turn sixteen if that is what you're getting at." the look on his face told everyone that he really wasn't comfortable talking about his daughter, this action made all the men around them wonder just what the hell was going on. Basil on the other hand, wasn't just going to stay quiet about this matter.

"Master..." he said questionably, as if afraid to speak all together. "You never told me you had a daughter..." the old man got a wondering look.

The other men in the room turned towards one another, whispering amongst themselves.

They had heard many stories about how much Iemitsu trusted his apprentice, that he was said to have told the young boy everything. And yet, he had left out a matter that everyone in the whole mafia world knew.

Iemitsu got a dark look.

"Are you afraid that your apprentice will steal your daughter away?" the old man asked, looking at Iemitsu with a great deal of interest.

Iemitsu's hands clenched.

"Tsuna-chan is the kind of girl that you just have to love." he turned towards Basil. "Once you get to know her it's impossible to hate her." he had a hurt look in his eyes. "Every day I worry that I will get home one day and find out that she's had her heart broken by a boy that doesn't know her at all." he pierced his eyes in his apprentice. "But I'm more worried about, having a person close to me stealing her away, I know she's not the perfect little baby she used to be, but I just don't want to see her get hurt."

A long silence followed Iemitsu's words, allowing the men around them to properly absorb the information the man had just given them.

"Master..." Basil said with a look of adoration.

_'Master is so caring about his daughter._' the young boy thought, his eyes sparkling with respect for the man in front of him. _'he's looking out for her even though she's so far away from him, he's truly the greatest parent you could have, I'm starting to feel jealous.'_ his smile widened.

"She's to young to find someone anyway." Iemitsu suddenly said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Everyone around them sweat-dropped.

_'I take it back.'_ Basil thought, hiding his face in his hand.

"By the way Nono." Iemitsu suddenly said, turning back towards the man. "Why have you summoned me here?"

The look on the old man's face grew clouded.

"I'm getting old Iemitsu..." the old man said. "I'm not as energetic as I used to be." he looked out over the faces of the men around him. They were all dimmed with emotions, and most of them were not so happy.

"What is it you're trying to say Nono?" Iemitsu asked, he really didn't like were this was going.

"I'm going to start the training program of the next Vongola boss." the man said as a matter or fact, making the eyes of the men around him widen.

"But... but... the only candidate left is..." Iemitsu said, unable to form a complete sentence.

"That is why I summoned you." the old man said, cutting him of. "I have thought long and hard about this matter and have come to the conclusion that the time is right, the clock has already been sent to the location and a tutor has been assigned, I'm really just letting you know since we are friends Iemitsu."

"But, don't you think it's a little early?" Nozumo asked, taking a step closer to the man. "Can't you at least wait until the candidate has turned eighteen?"

"I can't do that Iemitsu." the man said. "For it has been decided that the candidate shall partake in the official inheritance ceremony shortly after turning eighteen, that was not decided by me." Iemitsu got a horrified look. "The candidate have to be both mentally and physically prepared by that time so I really have no choice but to start the training as soon as possible."

"But... but my daughter..." Basil's eyes widened.

_'The masters daughter is the candidate for Vongola Decimo?'_ he thought, unable to believe what he was hearing. _'is the masters daughter even able to inherit the family?'_ he found himself lost in thought before anyone said anything else.

"Your daughter is sixteen years old Iemitsu." the old man said, piercing his eyes into the younger. "You should know that children don't stay young forever."

"But why my daughter?" apparently, Iemitsu wasn't just about to stop fighting for his daughters freedom. "The girl has been blind since birth" he pierced his eyes into the old man, many of the men gasped at the sudden statement, and Basil's eyes widened, as well as the old man's.

The old man rose from his chair.

"Tsunako, is blind?" he asked, quite shocked.

All Iemitsu could do was nod.

"Something went wrong in her genetic code so that her pupils were never developed." the man sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Her eyes are nothing but blue all through, she couldn't read and sign a paper even if she wanted to." he looked down to the ground.

The old man sat back down in his chair, looking more tired than ever.

"Never the less..." the man spoke after a moment's silence. "One of her guardians can read the papers for her, and a special stamp of approval can be forged to aid her in her work." he looked up at Iemitsu who looked even more furious by the minute. "And the training she will be given will enhance her balance, speed and strength." the men around the old man nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Tsunako-chan is not cut out for this type of business!" Iemitsu suddenly yelled. "She's small, fragile, a beautiful angel that is easy to injure, I will not have her become the successor of this family."

_'I have never seen Master this angry_'.Basil thought, backing away from the man.

The old man looked like he was about to snap as well.

"You're daughter is the direct descendant of Vongola Primo, her very blood allows her to become an even greater boss than I am and the fact that you said that she's someone you're unable to hate once you get to know her, shows just how perfect she is for the position even without the training I have prepared for her."

Iemitsu fell to his knees.

"Damn you primo..." Basil heard him mutter.

"Master..." Basil finally found it in his heart to speak, making the man in question turn towards him. "What's your daughter like exactly?"

It was as if every trace of misery washed away from Iemitsu's facial features, instead, his face now had a gentle smile that calmed the spirits of everyone around him.

"The last time I saw her, she always had a gentle smile on her face, no matter what I did it never left her pretty little features." his eyes sparkled with adoration for everyone in the room to see. "She's never once allowed her handicap to hold her back, in fact, she insist that it doesn't bring her any trouble at all." this made the men confused. "She managed to talk Nana into allowing her to go to school and she's actually doing pretty well for being blind." he chuckled to himself at the thought of his daughters stubborn expression. "She's really oblivious though, she can allow anyone close to her without thinking twice about it, the girl has to big a heart." he sighed yet again. "Perhaps that comes with being blind, since you can't see what others look like."

'_Master really does care for his daughter.'_ Basil thought, smiling at Iemitsu. _'Kind of makes me wish I could meat her_, _but Master would kill me if I ever asked.'_ he pouted slightly, but returned to the gentle smile before anyone could see it. _'I'm sure I'm going to meat her one day so I'll just have to suck it up for now.'_

"She's as far from the ideal Vongola boss as can be." Iemitsu finished, he had been ranting on and on about how his daughter was a perfect little angel for about fifteen minutes but they had been listening to every last word he had said.

"But it's the fact that she's so different from the other bosses that makes her so perfect." the old man said, smiling once again while silently thanking Basil for making the raging parent calm down, and now they have a lot of valuable information about the behavior of the candidate, her tutor will be pleased.

"What do you mean?" Iemitsu asked.

"Your daughter thinks exactly the same as that man." he didn't need to say more than that for everyone to understand just who it was he was referring to. "She just might be able to turn the family into what he always wanted it to be." he smiled again.

"Now that you mention it..." Iemitsu muttered.

"Master." Basil said, placing a hand on Iemitsu's shoulder, making the man turn towards him. "Your daughter is already under the protection of the family, so there is no reason for her not to be safe, and if she's trained she'll be able to protect herself, don't you think you should at the very least allow her to be trained to make sure she's not assassinated in near future?" it was a very likely possibility considering their business.

"I never thought about that." Iemitsu was suddenly on his feet again. "Tsuna-chan needs to be trained to protect herself, that I will allow Nono." he once again turned towards the old man. "But when the time comes, I want her to be able to choose if she's going to take over the family or not, is that alright with you?" he asked.

The old man seemed to be deep in thought, going through the possibilities in his head over and over again in order to come to the right decision.

The men around them had started to talk among themselves.

Talking about how it would be like to have a female as a boss.

Talking about how it would be like to have a man-magnet as a boss.

Talking about how it would be like to have a blind boss.

Talking about how it would be like to have a boss that is as gentle as the flowers that were currently blooming outside in the mansion gardens.

Talking about how it would be like to have IEMITSU'S DAUGHTER as a boss.

The old man cleared his throat.

The room fell silent.

"I agree with your terms Iemitsu." he said. "When the time comes, Tsunako will be given the choice to either take over the family as the new boss, or continue with her life like a normal girl, but we will not look for a new candidate until she makes her decision."

"Thank you, Nono." Iemitsu bowed to the man.

"You are dismissed." the old man said.

Iemitsu and Basil turned towards the door immediately, walking down the length of the carpet on the floor.

As they walked, the other men in the room filled the empty space they had previously cleared when the two had walked into the room, making it appear as if they had never even been in there in the first place.

Once the door closed behind the two, the old man suddenly collapsed in his chair.

"NONO!" Some of the men yelled, running up to the man.

"I'm okay..." the old man said, sitting back up. "I'm just not suited for these intense situations anymore."

"Then why did you agree to let the girl choose?" one of the men asked. "if you're not going to choose a new candidate until after she's chosen."

The old man smiled.

"The tutor I have chosen will make her decide on taking the family, I'm sure of it." the old man smiled his victory smile. "I'm positive I don't have to choose a new candidate when I have such a perfect one within reach."

* * *

On the other side of the door, Basil turned towards Iemitsu.

"You did well Master." he said with a smile.

Iemitsu had a clouded expression on his face, looking at the ground as if he wished it to break underneath his feet.

"I can't believe he's actually going to make her do this." he muttered.

"Master..." Basil muttered before they continued walking.

_'I hope this will all work out in the end._' he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I had this one prewritten for another story I had, so I just changed some of the names, added and deleted some of the lines and TADA! The new chapter.**

**Do tell me what you think, your opinions are always welcome.**


	3. Target One: That guy from Italy, part 1

**Target One: That guy from Italy, part 1**

Two years.

That's how long the plot had been delayed for.

It was bad enough that she turned out blind, and now she had to wait longer for the story she has been waiting for to actually begin?

Tsuna didn't like this one bit.

Biting on her pen, one hand traveling over the sheets of paper that lay on the table in front of her. Her eyes directed at nothing, her gaze focused on nothing as she listened to the teachers explanations with what appeared to be great interest.

She had to listen, since her eyes held no function.

When she first came to school, Nana had called the principal informing him about Tsuna's condition, and so, the principal has informed each of the teachers Tsuna have to give her papers with everything they were going to write on the board before the lesson starts, that way she could be at the same level as the others without having to take extra classes.

Speaking of classes.

Tsunako found herself unable to follow Tsunayoshi's Dame nature, and thus, she did her best in her classes despite her handicap. As her reward, she always got top marks on all of her tests.

The language classes are a breeze, she doesn't even need to study since she's already fluent (she remembers the languages from her past life). She's so good at it that even the teachers come to her for translations and pronunciation errors. Much to Tsuna's amusement,

That only proves how behind Japan is in the English language.

She's noticed a few changes in her appearance. Not only from her past life, but also from how Tsunayoshi looked.

Her eyes were just as big as Tsunayoshi in the anime, but they were blue instead of brown, not to mention her missing pupils.

Her auburn hair was thick, wavy and lifted of her head like a tamer version of a mane that reacher her mid-back. She had just allowed it to grow since she didn't care about what she looked like.

She had a petite frame with long arms and legs.

And it's exactly those features that makes her the secret idol of Namimori.

She's called the secret idol because when someone is crushing on her, they all tend to keep their interests to themselves, even among their friends. But they do it in such a lousy way that everyone first out about it anyway. Well, everyone except for the girl in question.

And so. Little Tsuna remained in school without knowing a thing about what the boys around her thought of her.

In other words.

The Namimori angel remained oblivious.

* * *

After school, Tsuna had cleaning duty with three other boys.

Three boys that all thought the girl was adorable, not that anyone besides themselves knew that for certain. They were way to busy glancing at her from the corner of their eyes to even realize the others were doing the same.

This could not end well.

Tsuna had just sat down on the ground to scoop up the dust she had gathered up while sweeping the floor.

Just then, a boy carrying a bucket filled with water was walking backwards, talking to his friend while laughing, he didn't even realize that he was walking right into someone.

And that someone was Tsunako.

The water bucket fell straight onto her head, roaking her uniform, leaving the white dress-shirt transparent for the whole world to wee. Well, at least the three boys in the room.

Not that Tsuna knew that, she could only feel the fabric hugging her body and the dampness from the water. And she really didn't like the feeling.

It was starting to become cold.

Upon hearing a loud 'SPLASH' followed by a just as loud "HIEE!", the three boys had all turned around to see the girl completely soaked.

Lucky for her, she was wearing a tank-top under the shirt.

Water dripping down from her bangs, her face flustered from shock, her skin glowing as the light was reflected of the water and her wet clothing clung to her figure.

Needless to say.

The three boys all of the sudden had a hard time breathing.

"I'm so sorry Sawada." the one who dropped the bucket said, still feeling slightly nervous at the sight of the girl.

It's just water." She said, trying to wipe away the water from her eyes. "A little water has never hurt anyone." she moved to twist the water out of her hair. "You just gave me a scare."

She soon came to the conclusion that trying to wipe of something wet with something equally wet is nothing but futile.

She sighed.

She had been so absorbed in trying to dry her hair that she hadn't even heard the footsteps approaching the classroom door. A mistake she would find herself regretting.

The door flew open.

* * *

"What the hell is going on he-"

The person standing in the door-frame was none other than their upperclassmen Mochida Kensuke.

Mochida was known among the most wanted girls in school to be the one man they least wanted to be with, Sasagawa Kyoko had approached Tsunako at the beginning of the year and informed her about Mochida, and ever since the girl has done her best to ignore him, to stay away from him.

The reason behind all of this is probably because someone caught him cheating on his girlfriend with Sasagawa Kyoko during the second year in middle school. He lost his chances with any girl ever since. But that doesn't mean he's not going to try and get one.

When Mochida's eyes fell on Tsuna, he froze mid-sentence.

He had heard rumors. Rumors about Sawada blooming out into the perfect, fragile little Lilly that most of the male population in the school wanted for themselves.

He had heard the rumors, but he had never actually seen her.

But now he knew what they meant.

He wanted that Lilly.

* * *

Tsuna was walking home, her clothing and hair still a bit damp from the water but at least her skin was dry, and sun was going to have the rest of her dry in a matter of seconds so she didn't allow it to bother her.

She rubbed the back on her neck without thinking.

She could still feel his burning gaze, even though she had left the school grounds over ten minutes ago.

The man scared her, even more now that he had seen her.

With a long sigh escaping her lips, she let her fingers run through her bangs.

Why had she chosen not to become Dame?

At least, if she was Dame, Mochida wouldn't even try to look at her, and then she would have been alone in the classroom to clean up all on her own so she wouldn't have been covered in the water and then Mochida would have never showed up.

So many things would have been better if she had chosen to be Dame.

But one thing held her back from that.

Her fear of bullies.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Bullies... why did she have to think about that cursed word?

She shook her head.

"Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it..." she chanted to herself, her hands clenching around her bag, her shoulders shaking violently.

"Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it."

She quickened her steps, wanting nothing more than to get away, to get home where she could throw herself on her bed and read up on her manga.

Yes. Manga still worked as a method of blocking everything out, as well as cooking, sowing, drawing, sculpting, writing, dancing, singing...

That's it.

She began walking again, only at a much slower pace, as if walking to an imaginary beat.

She took a deep breath.

Opened her mouth.

And sang the first song that popped into her head. (**Songs like this: Carry Underwood**)

_Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out_

_First man I see, gonna take him down_

_It ain't the Christian thing to do, they say_

_But someone, somewheres gotta pay_

Tsuna had stopped walking for but a second, allowing her voice to draw out that final note on the word before she started singing yet again, only this time with much more spirit, energy and dance.

_And if it wasn't for guy's like you_

_there wouldn't be songs like this_

_And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong_

_I wouldn't go of like this_

_Yeah even I'm surprised_

_How easy sweet revenge rolls of my lips_

_And if it wasn't for guy's like you_

_There wouldn't be songs like this_

Tsuna stopped dancing, turning around to walk down the wall she had jumped up on while she had been singing. She now walked calmly while continuing the song, unknowing about the figure that was watching her.

_Broke my TV, part of my guitar_

_After maxing out, my credit cards_

_You lied much too much, and you lied again_

_Caught you on the couch with my best friend_

She smiled to herself. Her eyes closed as she once again burst into more energetic movements, it was a miracle that she hadn't fallen of the wall yet. The person watching her could only look at her as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. That girl had some balance.

_And if it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be songs like this_

_And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong_

_I wouldn't go off like this_

_Yeah, even I'm surprised_

_How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips_

_If it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be_

She stopped for but a second before she sang again, only with a different melody.

_Songs like this one_

_That tell the whole world_

_Just what a jerk you are._

Once again, she held out the last note. Only this time a lot longer and her voice grew stronger and stronger the longer she held it. She was a good singer, anyone could see (well, hear) that.

_And if it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be songs like this_

_And if you hadn't gone and and done me wrong_

_I wouldn't go off like this_

_Yeah, even I'm surprised_

_How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips_

_If it wasn't for guys like you_

_There wouldn't be_

_No, if it wasn't for guy's like you_

_There wouldn't be songs like this_

As Tsuna rolled out the last note, she made the mistake of misplacing her foot, causing the poor girl to loose her balance, sending her falling of the side of the wall, her back facing the ground

She made a loud shriek of surprise.

The person that had been watching her made a move to catch her.

She spun her head downwards, her torso followed, making her catch herself with her hands on the ground, her legs adjusted after the torso and so Tsunako managed to make a perfect landing with many similarities of the cat. Crouching down on the ground.

The persons eyes widened.

Tsunako on the other hand, looked as if she had no idea about what just happened, and judging from the look she had as she gazed up towards the top of the wall that was about three heard above her, you could clearly tell that she really didn't know. What just happened was strictly reflex. A reflex that the girl didn't know she had.

"What the hell? She muttered to herself before turning back towards the road, wanting nothing more that to get home as soon as possible.

The person who had been watching her on the other hand.

Smirked.

"Interesting..." the figured muttered, the green camelion on his fedora hat nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Tsunako called as she closed the door behind her.

"Okaeri!" Nana called from the kitchens.

Tsunako paused right in the middle of taking of her shoes. Her mother's voice was way to energetic, even for her. Just what the hell is going on here?

"Alright..." Tsuna said as she made her way towards the kitchen door, leaning against the frame, 'looking' at her mother.

She had been able to see the whole house with details and non-blurry lines for quite some time now. Her vision is very similar to the regular vision, only she see the colors clearly, all the different shades and, she can see behind her head as well, it's a perfect 360 radus around her body. None has ever been able to really sneak up on her. She usually acts like it thought.

"Tell me what happened." Tsuna demanded.

Nana visibly tensed.

"What are you talking about Tsuna-chan?" she asked, not looking at her daughter as she continued to chop up the meet.

Tsuna rolled her pupil-less eyes. Stepping inside the room, her steps soundless and light as a feather. She had managed to train herself to walk silently in order to pick up sounds better, and it worked for sneaking up on people herself as well, and right now, she was using that skill to her advantage.

She sneaked up to her mother, now standing right behind the woman.

"Mom..." she said in a low voice.

And all the woman's defenses broke.

"Oh, Tsuna-chan!" the woman squealed, throwing her arms around her daughters neck. "A home-tutor is coming over today."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"What?!" She yelled.

Two years delayed. Why is it two frickin' years delayed?

"I know that your scores are perfect sweetheart." Nana said, relaxing her arms so that she could look down, into her daughters eyes. "But look at this." she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. A sheet of paper that was blank to Tsuna, and therefore, she couldn't react when Nana waved it in front of her face.

"Well..." Tsuna muttered, taking the piece of paper from her mothers hands. "This appears to be a sheet of paper." she gave her mother a pointing look. "But I bet your referring to what's on this sheet of paper."

Nana hit herself in the forehead.

The woman always seem to forget that Tsuna is blind, since the girl seem to have no problem navigating around.

"I'm so sorry Tsuna-chan." Nana said.

"Don't worry about it.." Tsuna said, turning towards the paper and stroke her hand over the text.

There was one line that struck her.

"_I shall train your child in more than academics, by the time I am finished with my tutoring, You will find it hard to believe that it really is your child."_

Just what was the dude trying to do?

But then again, only Tsuna's mother would actually believe all of this.

Oblivious mother.

Tsuna just shook her head before handing the paper back to her mother.

"Call me don't when he arrives." she said, turning back towards the door. "I'm gonna go change." and with that said, she left her mother in the kitchen.

* * *

She had told her mother that she was going to change.

Well she did, but she took a shower before that. Who knew what was in the water that had soaked her? Well it was enough to turn some points of her dress-shirt yellow, and so, she decided to wash the stuff off of her.

Once she was back in her bedroom, she changed into a dark blue sweater that appeared to be way to big for her since it was sliding of her shoulders and reached down to the middle of her palm, white jeans hot-pants and striped thigh-socks.

What she did next, saw sit down in front of the mirror that stood on her desk, and began drying her hair.

That's when she heard it.

"Chaossu."

She dropped the hairdryer.

Slowly, she turned around, spinning her chair towards the source of the voice.

There he was, the little baby she had been waiting for for two years, of course, she made sure that she didn't think that, just felt it. Knowing that Reborn could read minds and all.

The baby in front of her looked exactly like she had expected him to look like.

Blurry.

However, she knew that the baby had a smile on his baby face.

"Hello, Sawada Tsunako." the baby said, looking up at the teenage girl in front of him. What caught him of guard the most, was the girl's eyes, but he brushed it off. "I am Reborn, your new tutor." he looked up at her face, expecting to see a disbelieving look on her face, but to his surprise, she was staring into the air above his head. Just what is going on, what is she getting at?

Tsuna had decided to actually act as if she was blind. Partly because she wanted to show the man that she was serious about her handicap, and because she thought it would be funny to see his reaction when she said it.

She tilted his head, still staring into space.

"Are you..." she trailed of, making Reborn's smile fade away slightly. "Some type of dwarf?" Reborn raised an eyebrow, couldn't she tell? "It's either that, or you're lying down on the ground."

"Why don't you use your eyes and see for yourself." Reborn was starting to become annoyed with the girl.

"I can't." Tsuna muttered, scratching the side of her nose as Reborn looked at her with a confused gaze.

"And why is that?" Reborn asked.

"I'm blind, you pie-brain." came Tsuna's answer.

Reborn's eyes widened.

"You're what?"

* * *

**A/N: It took some time, but I was finally able to finish it.**

**Originally, I was planning on making this chapter the whole episode, but if I did that I would only grow tired of it in the end, so I have decided to make each chapter one half of an episode.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Target 1, 5: That guy from Italy, part 2

**A/N: Thank you guy's so much for the reviews. So... here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Target One point Five: That guy from Italy, part 2**

Tsuna and Reborn's encounter went, well, surprisingly well. Apart from the fact that Reborn was continuously muttering death curses under his breath towards the girls unfortunate father.

Something about...

"Keeping valid information a secret." or something similar. He was muttering under his breath so Tsuna was never able to actually hear his words. Had she been any other person she probably wouldn't have heard him at all, but since her ears were so highly developed, hearing him was an easy matter, telling what he said was a completely different matter all together.

"So..." Tsuna finally spoke after a moment of awkward silence between the two. Making Reborn look up at her. "You're the new tutor?" her voice was slightly shaking as she spoke.

Reborn tilted his fedora with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I'm your new tutor." he answered. "But-" Tsuna cut him off.

"You're not the average tutor." she said, turning back towards her desk. "I know, since my grades are perfect I couldn't help but to think you're here for some other reason." she turned her head slightly over her shoulder in Reborn's direction.

Reborn raised his eyebrow.

"Your grades are perfect?" he asked, quite surprised. "According to the information I received from Iemitsu, you still need so work with your school work."

Tsuna snorted.

"That man hasn't been home for over four years, of course he wouldn't know about my development." she spun her chair around, still staring into space. "The last time he was here I was still struggling with my alternate way of education, but I have gotten used to it now." running her hand through her still damp hair she frowned. "My dad probably believes me to be a helpless little child that can't do anything without some type of guide, but in that case, his information is way outdated."

Reborn just nodded, showing that he had understood.

"So what is your business here?" crossing her legs, Tsuna placed her hands on her knee.

"Right." Reborn muttered. Stepping a little closer to the girl, Reborn couldn't help but to feel that what he was doing was wrong. How could they have a blind woman as a boss? But then again, when he was done with his training she would be more than capable of taking over the position wouldn't she?

He sighed yet again.

"I have been sent by the ninth Vongola boss to train you." he looked straight into her blurry eyes. "To become his successor." and then he fell silent, awaiting her reaction.

Tsuna tilted her head to the side, still staring into space.

"Me?" she placed her hand against her chest. "A mafia boss?" Reborn gave a confused look. He was pretty sure that he had never said a word about any Mafia family.

"How did you know it was the mafia?" Reborn asked, sounding rather thoughtful.

Tsuna's eyes widened for but a second, how could she have made such a stupid mistake? She made sure not to think that of course, all the while making up an expectation in Swedish.

Reborn looked at her with a confused look.

She knew Swedish?

Of all the languages he had to skip, he had to have skipped that very language.

Sweden is such a calm country that hasn't had any real conflict for 200 years so he didn't think knowing the language would be necessary.

Finally, Tsunako allowed a sigh to escape her lips.

"I found out about Dads profession about a year ago." she brought up her legs to her chest. "You don't expect me to believe that he actually travels around the world to navigate the traffic of construction sights, did you?" she opened one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a small postcard.

She did this without taking her eyes away from the nothingness she was staring at.

She handed the postcard to Reborn.

"Especially in Antarctica."

"Iemitsu..." Reborn shook his head at the man's stupidity.

It was then that Tsuna raised her head, catching the smell coming from downstairs.

She stood up.

"We should go." she said, moving towards the door. "Dinner will be ready in a few." she turned her head slightly in Reborn's direction before she disappeared into the hall.

Reborn just stood there, staring after the girl.

He sighed.

"There is one thing that I can agree with Iemitsu." he tilted his fedora. "You are a perfect, fragile little angel Sawada Tsunako." he sighed. "It kind of makes me feel guilty that I'll have to pluck those wings of yours." with that said (well, muttered) he made his was towards the door as well, but with slower steps than he had used to get in there.

* * *

After dinner, Reborn took time to analyze his new student.

"_Perfect posture."_ he noted. _"Long legs, nicely developed body, confident movements even though she's blind. She acts as if she's not blind at all. Organized." _he had come up with all of this just by watching her clear the table.

When they were finished, Tsunako took off towards her room, well aware that Reborn was following her. Thus, when she entered her sactuary, she sat down on the bed and asked the baby the question she had been dying to ask for two whole years.

"Ne, Reborn..." she stated, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"What is it?" the baby asked, trying not to sound surprised that she knew he had followed her.

"Please be honest with me." she looked up from between her knees. "With my eyes like this..." she trailed off. "Do you really think I would be a good enough mafia boss?" her voice quivered as she spoke. "I mean, being blind must bring me down in my work right?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow yet again, how many times did he have to do that in one day?

"You're surprisingly acceptant of this." he muttered before he straightened his back. "As long as you learn how to fight even without your eyes, you'll be just fine."

Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"But..." she trailed off, moving to sit on her her knees instead. "Isn't there other candidates other than me?" she asked. "Why are you forcing me to become the successor?"

Now this was a question that Reborn _had_ expected.

"Vongola Nono's sons were all taken out ahead of time." he stated simply, not wanting to mare the poor girls head with the story about how they died. Even he was not that evil.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Tsuna asked, looking quite confused.

"Vongola Primo retired when he was still young and emigrated to Japan. He's your great, great, great grandfather and so, you are of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate candidate for Vongola Decimo." Reborn wondered why he was holding up the Vongola family tree when she couldn't even read it.

Tsunako however, calmly lifted her hand to stroke her fingertips over the text that was still invisible.

"So..." she spoke after a moment of silence. "Vongola Octavo was a woman?"

Reborn's eyes widened.

"You can read?" he asked. Tsuna nodded. "But you're blind."

Tsunako sighed.

"I can still read if I stroke my hand over the text, otherwise nothing." she explained.

Reborn nodded in understanding.

"So you're not as held back as people may believe?" Reborn smirked at his new discovery.

Tsuna smirked back.

"You don't need your eyes to see." for the first time since Reborn met her, Tsunako actually turned her head towards him. "Even though my eyes don't work, it's like my body can register the amount of light that bounces off of things, and thus I can tell what color something is." Reborn had to admit that he was impressed. "However..." she trailed of. "Edges, details and lines are all blurry until I actually touches them." she motioned towards the paper in Reborn's hand. "Papers for example appear to be blank."

Reborn nodded in understanding. He smirked.

There just might be some hope for this little angel after all.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna changed into her uniform.

She had woken up when the alarm clock rang so that Reborn didn't have to use his hellish way of waking people up. She had taken a shower, brushed her hair before braiding it over her right shoulder.

Her uniform consisted in a white button-down shirt the sleeves resembled a T-shirt of course, a dark-blue skirt that reached mid-thigh. She also wore white knee-socks. The black Marry-Jane's stood by the door. Just waiting for her to leave.

She sighed as she tied the ribbon around her neck.

"This is gonna be a long day." she muttered to herself before she grabbed her bag from her desk.

She had remembered during the night that the day after Reborn arrives, Mochida had challenged Tsunayoshi to a duel. So she had to braise herself for the worst.

Grabbing her bento on the kitchen counter, along with a piece of bread from the storage, she left the house with only the worst in mind.

"Let's do this Tsunako." she muttered to herself.

From her bedroom window, Reborn was looking down at his student with great interest hidden in those emotionless eyes of his.

"This is going to be interesting." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Tsunako took a deep breath before she placed her hand on the classroom door.

She really didn't wanna do this, but she had to.

She breathed out as she forced her arm to move. Slowly pushing up the door.

The whole class turned towards her as she stepped inside.

"Sawada..." one of the boys muttered as he got up from his seat, walking over to the fragile looking girl in front of them. "Is it true?" he asked, Tsuna could tell from the sound of the guy's voice that he was disappointed. Why is that?

"What?" she asked, readjusting her bag.

"Is it true that you confessed to Mochida yesterday afternoon?" oh, so that's why they were so worked up. They all believed that Tsuna was in love with that guy and so, all their dreams were crushed. But of course, Tsuna didn't know about that.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, HELL NO!" She yelled.

The people in the class all jumped, the boy's stared at her with wide eyes, but then they relaxed again.

"Thank heavens." some of them muttered.

Tsuna gave the sounds confused looks.

She didn't noticed how a certain baseball star smiled at her, the first real smile anyone had seen in ages. But of course, they would all be way to dimwitted to notice the difference.

"You're funny, Sawada-chan." he muttered to himself.

Just then, the classroom door filled with a bunch of Kendo club members. Some of them looked rather shy when their eyes fell on the angelic girl in front of them.

One of the gulped before finally calling out to her.

"Sawada." the girl turned around towards the voice, in a way that made her braid fly slightly before reclaiming it's position. All she saw were blurry faces but she could still feel their nervous aura. Why were they nervous?

"Yes?" she questioned, her grip tightening around her bag.

"Eh..." the boy trailed off as he scratched the back of his head. As he thought, talking to the most innocent girl in school was a lot harder than people let on. "Captain Mochida is waiting for you at the dojo." he finally said, making the people around them whisper. "Would you please come with us?" he had to be nice, none could be mean to Sawada.

"What does he want?" Tsunako asked, not letting go of her bag.

"We don't know." the man said, walking up to the girl. "We were just sent to get you." he reached out a hand to her. "Now, would you please come with us?"

Tsuna didn't know what the boy looked like, but she could tell that he was pleading with her.

She sighed, gently placing her hand in his.

"Lead the way." she said softly.

If the boy had died right now, he would have died a happy man.

The men around him gave him looks of envy, their hands itching to have the girl touch them as well, but they all knew that there was very little chance that she ever would do that.

The boy led the girl out of the classroom at a slow pace, careful to make sure that the angel holding his hand wouldn't trip, but then again, if she did trip, he would have an excuse to touch her wouldn't he?

The whole club followed after the kendo club, anxious to know what was going on.

* * *

Once inside the dojo, the boy stopped, gently letting go of her hand.

"Here we are." he said before stepping away from her.

"Ah, there you are." Tsuna looked in front of her, and there stood Mochida. Dressed in his kendo armor while looking at Tsuna with such an intensity that it made the girls knees quiver just feeling those eyes on her.

What did he want from her?

Tsuna started to rub her arm without even knowing about it.

"I challenge you, Sawada Tsunako." Mochida declared. Tsuna's eyes widened while the students around them started whispering.

"What's his deal?"

"Isn't she blind?"

"How horrible can a man get?"

And so they continued. All the while Tsuna was trying to figure out a reason behind why he would want to challenge her.

So far, nothing.

"If you win, I will turn around and never look at you again." Tsuna tilted her head cutely to the side, making the boys around them blush. "But if I win." he walked up to her, lifting his hand, placing his index finger under her chin to make her face him. "You'll have to be a girlfriend."

The entire hall fell silent.

However, that only lasted for a second before roars of outrage erupted from the men around, some of the girls even. They found it unbelievable that a man would actually do such a thing, but it was Mochida, so they weren't that surprised really.

"You do know I'm blind, right?" Tsuna asked as she stepped away from the man.

Mochida just laughed.

"That's why I'm giving myself a handicap." he smiled at her. "I get to wear heavy armor that weigh me down, you don't get to, and you only have to get one point of me to win, while I'll have to lay three point to win." he looked down at her small figure. "Is that alright?" he didn't know that Tsuna knew what he had done to the sword she was going to use now did he?

"Alright." Tsuna muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Mochida smirked, so sure of his victory.

Tsuna turned away from the man.

"What kind of guy challenges a girl to get her?" she asked herself, shaking her head as she walked. "Oh, right, it's Mochida." she reminded herself.

"Let's get started." Mochida declared.

"NOT SO FAST!" Tsunako called, looking around the room for that familiar 'don't fuck with me' aura.

Found it.

"Hibari-sama!" she called, said young man looked up at the girl.

"I, Sawada Tsunako, beg the, Hibari Kyoya to please judge this mach instead of Mochida's club member." she bowed gracefully in the man's direction.

"What!?" Mochida exclaimed angrily as he stared wide eyed at the bowing brunette. "You can't do tha-"

"Very well Herbivore." the scariest yet handsomest guy in school said as he walked through the crowd of students, they parted in front of him like the red ocean. "I'll be the judge." he said, stopping next to the girl as he walked, he smirked at the way she bit her lip.

As Hibari took the flags away from the terrified Kendo club member, Mochida thought that he was still safe as long as her bamboo sword was heavier than two people could carry, but his thought stopped when the blind girl once again yelled something.

"Yamamoto-san!" said baseball star blinked as he pointed towards himself.

"Would you mind bringing me a sword?" she asked, trying to find the boy among the crowd. She knew he was there, just not where. "I have this strange feeling that the one Mochida wants me to use is far too heavy." just then, the two that had been carrying the sword dropped it, making it fall to the ground with a strangely loud noise.

After hearing the noise, Yamamoto grinned at the small girl and nodded, even though he 'knew' that she wasn't able to see him. "Sure Sawada-chan." he called, making the girl able to finally find him in the crowd. "Just you wait I'll be right back."

"How did she..?" Mochida asked himself, mentally fuming as he growled at how the angelic girl was somehow able to see through his plan, and was now changing it to her advantage. Who knew a blind girl could be so observant?

Yamamoto soon ran inside, the much lighter bamboo sword in hand as he approached the petite girl.

"Here you go." he said, handing her the thing.

"Thank you." Tsuna said as she allowed her hand to wrap around the swords handle.

"No problem Sawada-chan." Yamamoto said, patting her on the shoulder. "Good luck out there kay." he laughed, earning a smiled from the girl. He blushed at her cuteness.

Due to the fact that the boy's face still appeared to be blurry, Tsunako never caught his blush. She just bowed gratefully before she turned around towards her offender. "Alright." you could tell by the tone of her voice that she was slightly nervous. "Let's do this." her grip on her sword tightened as she took a step forward.

"Don't get cocky!" Mochida yelled as he charged at the girl.

Taking a deep breath, Tsunako closed her eyes, opening her senses to the world around her. She felt the air change not to far away from her and stepped to the side, succeeding in avoiding a blow from a pissed off Mochida.

"Why you!" Mochida growled as he charged at the girl once again, swinging his sword wildly as he did.

Tsuna allowed her sword to fall, kicking it to the side as she jumped backwards, bending her back she caught herself with her hands, throwing her legs up she kicked the boys sword out of his hands before landing safely on her feet not too far away from him.

The whole hall fell silent.

"Onii-chan." Kyoko muttered as she clutched her big brothers hand. "Do you think that's something all blind people can do?" she turned towards the extreme man.

"I don't think so Kyoko." the man answered. "I think that's something only extreme girls like Sawada can do."

Their attention returned towards the match.

"Woa." Hibari muttered with a smirk. He had known there was something special about that girl the second he laid eyes on her. He knew for a fact that she was blind, he had dragged her into the infirmary to check for himself when he had red her file, but no blind person is able to walk around the school with as much confidence as she did.

And now his theory had been proven.

Mochida on the other hand, stared at the girl with a disbelieving look.

He hadn't expected something like this. But she was still blind right?

He smirked to himself as he charged towards her as silently as he could, catching her off guard as he kicked her feet out from under her body, making her fall to the ground with a painful grunt and the sound of something braking.

Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"What did he just do?" he asked, his voice trembling with fear for the young girl.

"That, is so not fair!" Sawagawa Ryohei shouted as he noticed the petite girl squirming on the ground in obvious pain, but she didn't say anything.

She held it all in.

"This match, ends here!" Mochida stated as he brought his newly retrieved sword over his head, ready to strike the girl with as much power as he could master, no longer caring if he hurt her or not. He was to blinded by rage to do anything.

Just as the sword swooped down at her, Tsunako rolled out of the way, clutching her left wrist in her free hand.

"Don't try to get away!" Mochida stated, charging at her for the fourth time.

Tsuna got to her feet as fast as she could with only one good arm. Her eyes still shut she waited for the last moment before she jumped into the air, spun around while up there and delivered a powerful kick to the mans head, knocking him out cold.

Tsuna fell to the floor as well, panting as she tried to make the pain go away in her wrist.

From somwhere near, Reborn smirked at his student.

"She's already got some skill, I'll just have to get rid of the more fragile side of her." with that noted, he went home.

Back in the hall, Hibari smirked as he raised Tsuna's flag, cheers filled the room but Tsuna didn't notice any of this. The pain in her wrist was way to much for her to handle.

She had even started to cry.

Hibari just stared at the girl as four figures ran up to her.

Sasagawa Ryohei grabbed hold of Tsuna's shoulders to steady her while Yamamoto grabbed her injured wrist gently. Kyoko sat down beside the brunet, taking her good hand in hers while Hana stroked the girl over the forehead.

"You were extreme Sawada." Ryohei said with a surprisingly low voice.

"Thank god." Yamamoto said as he pulled out a piece of tape from his poket. "It's just a sprain, nothing broken." he wrapped the now swollen limb in the thing. "But we should get you to a hospital anyway."

"You were so brave Tsuna-chan." Kyoko smiled.

"You taught that creep not to mess with us girls." Hana smiled at the girl.

It was here that Tsuna remembered something, turning her head weekly to the side and was just able to spot the silver-haired silhouette before everything darkened for her.

* * *

Outside of the dojo, a young, sixteen year old boy, smoking a cigarette glared at the young girl who apparently just lost consciousness judging from the screams that could be heard from the people that were around her.

He blew out smoke, the cigarette safely between his index and middle finger.

"That's her eye?" he muttered. "Vongola Decimo candidate, Sawada Tsunako." he put the cancer-stick back between his lips. "What a weakling."

With that said, he walked away from the place, not wanting be be there for too long a period of time.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**

**They keep me motivated to keep writing you know.**


	5. Target Two: Smoking bomb Hayato, part 1

**Target Two: Smoking bomb Hayato, part 1**

To be honest, Tsuna had been expecting more.

So far, the only thing that has been waking her up in the morning has been her alarm-clock so no spartain wake-up calls, she hasn't been shot once as far as she know, she had this feeling that what happened in the match with Mochida hadn't been a bullet. She had asked if it was, and when Reborn said she had done it all by herself, she hadn't believed him.

Yes, she had done what she did without knowing about it herself. It had all been an act of instinkt on her part.

At the moment, she was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, a book open in front of her as she gently run her fingers over the text, reading what it said out loud so that Reborn could judge weather or not she really was reading.

He smirked as he watched her with great interest.

He had never seen a case like this.

"The mafia boss..." Tsuna red, her voice clear and soft. "A leader who rules an underground criminal organization." she lifted a hand to scratch behind her neck. "Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero by the children of the slums..." she trailed off when the text she had just touched turned out blurry. That could only mean one thing.

She lifted her hand from the book.

"Why'd you stop?" Reborn asked, giving her a weird look as she started to rub her hand with a pained expression. "Did something happen to your hand?" he asked.

"My hand has gone numb." Tsunako stated, stretching her fingers to try and get the feeling back. "I have been using my fingers to read the whole day at school, and now I have to read a book." she shook her hand. "it's not used to all this work."

Reborn frowned.

"Why don't you just use your left hand?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Tsunako glared at him, lifting up her left arm to show the thick gash that had been wrapped around her wrist.

"It's sprained, remember?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"How does that effect your reading?" he asked.

Tsunako narrowed her eyes. "An injury effects the nerve system, making the signals hart to read and thus the letters become fuzzy." she bookmarked the page in the book. "My left had is useless for reading as of right now." she got off the floor.

"You'll read that book every morning before school." Reborn ordered.

"Alright, alright." Tsuna moaned as she pulled the blankets over her body.

She went out like a light.

Reborn stared down at the sleeping face of his student. She looked so innocent, so calm, so... not mafia quality.

He sighed.

How was he going to be able to do this?

* * *

Tsuna walked to school the next morning, the gash around her wrist changed and her hair curled. She didn't do it herself, her mother had attacked her before she got the change to flee out the house door. So now she walked around with the curls jumping around her shoulders.

She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had dropped her guard, and thus, bumping into someone so violently it caused her to fall backwards.

Sitting on the ground with an aching behind, she could hear an annoyed grunt coming from in front of her.

"Are you blind?" Tsuna's eyes widened at the angry voice, that could only be one person. "Idiot Woman." yep, definitely Gokudera. He was sitting on the ground, glaring at the girl in front of him. He was trying to figure out just were he was seen her before but nothing happened. Had the hit he took when he hit the ground caused him to forget?

"Yes." Tsuna muttered quite annoyed as she got up from the ground, stumbling slightly. "As a matter of fact, I am blind." she placed her hand against the wall, acting as if she really didn't know about her surroundings, she nodded to herself to give the illusion that she's figured out her way. "But I will apologize for running into you."

Gokudera's eyes had widened at her words. He might be a bit of an ass-hole but he wasn't heartless, one of his weakness were just what this girl was. Blind people. He just doesn't like to go up against people with a social handicap, it made him feel guilty when he does something wrong.

"Whatever..." he muttered to himself, getting up from the ground and putting his hands in his pocket. Taking a step forward, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

Tsuna tilted her head, surprised at his attitude towards her. But then again, he's supposed to be two years older so please, please let him be more mature.

"Are you lost, by any chance?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"No!" Gokudera tried, but Tsuna could clearly tell that he was lying.

"Well." moving her hand against the wall, she took a few steps towards her direction. "Just to let you know." she turned her head towards the boy. "There are no schools in the direction you're heading for." Gokudera blushed at her words.

"Alright." he muttered. "Where is Namimori high?" he sounded rather annoyed that he even had to ask a blind woman.

Tsuna smiled, staring into thin air.

"That's my school." she smiled. "All you have to do is follow me." and with that, she took of, walking the entire time with her hand against the wall. She knew for a fact that he was indeed following her. With a little uncertainty but that was only expected since his only lead was a blind girl.

"How do you know your way without someone to lead you?" Gokudera asked as he jogged up to her, finding her confident posture a little bit unusual for someone who's supposed to not be able to see a thing.

"The first month, I was lead." she turned corner, not taking her hand off the wall. "But now I'm able to walk down this road in my sleep." she turned her head in Gokudera's direction. "Did that answer your question?" Gokudera didn't say anything, he just fell back and allowed the blind girl to lead him, all the while trying to figure out were he had seen her before.

* * *

They separated once they reached the school gates. Gokudera needed to do something while Tsuna disappeared through the crowd of students.

You see, while they had been walking, Gokudera had remembered were he had seen her before, he mentally beat himself up for having forgotten that. But the again, maybe this was for the best. Now he have found some valid facts about his target, even is what he found made his feel a little guilty for what he had to do.

Inside of the school, Tsuna had just changed he shoes what something practically attacked her from behind.

"Tsuna-chan!" the voice had called as a pair of arms wrapped around the blind girl's neck.

"Ohaio Kyoko-chan." Tsuna muttered with a smile as she unwrapped her friends arms from around her neck. As she turned around, Kyoko said exactly what Tsuna had expected her to say. '_It's almost like I'm psychic.' _she thought to herself.

"Have you heard?" the orange heard asked, grabbing hold of Tsuna's hand as they started to walk towards the classroom. "We're having a new student coming to our school." she sounded rather exited about this fact.

"Yeah I know." Tsuna said as they stopped in front of the door. "I literally bumped into him on my way to school." Kyoko gave her a worried look. "I'm fine." Tsuna said in a hurry. "He had trouble finding his way so I allowed him to walk with me... well, technically after me, but he talked to me for a while." she smiled at her friend.

"So it's a boy?" Kyoko asked, earning a nod from Tsuna.

"He sounded like he was a troublemaker, but he has a nice side." she opened the classroom door and stepping inside, not hearing the whispers that broke out as they saw the two girls together, but if they did, Tsuna would have found out about her status at school.

"Sawada-chan and Sasagawa-chan together." one of them had said.

"They look like two angels standing next to each other."

Tsuna had just walked over to her seat with Kyoko following not far behind.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko had asked as Tsuna took her seat.

"He sounded annoyed with me at first." Tsuna said, leaning her chin in her good hand. "But when he found out that I was blind, he suddenly became a lot softer."

Kyoko smiled at her friend.

"Maybe he became nicer because you're so cute." Kyoko mocked as she moved towards her own desk.

"I'm not cute." Tsuna muttered. Unfortunately, the boys around her heard that and they swooned at her obvious obliviousness.

"Yo Tsuna." Tsunako turned her head in the direction of the voice. There stood Yamamoto Takeshi, smiling down at her while ruffling her hair slightly. "Morning."

"Ohaio." Tsuna muttered with a pout, readjusting her hair with her right hand.

"How's your hand doing?" Yamamoto asked, looking down at the thick gash on her arm. He frowned slightly at the look of it.

Tsuna just smiled.

"It's getting better with everyday." she looked up at him. "Thanks for asking."

Yamamoto blushed before once again ruffling her hair, walking towards his set as he heard the teacher enter the room.

As the teacher walked inside, Tsuna look out her notebook, opening it on a blank page she began to sketch loosely, not even looking at the page. She only stopped when the teacher gave her the papers she needed, she put them in the folder she has all of her papers just so that nothing would happen to them in near future.

"Hello class." the teacher called over the room, the students answered. "Today we'll have a new student joining our class." the door opened and a familiar silver-haired boy stepped inside. This time, he had ditched the cancer-stick. "This is Gokudera Hayato, he's from Italy, please take care of him." however, Tsunako had a feeling that Gokudera would need anything than someone taking care of him. Well, at least not the way the teacher was reffering to.

His eyes landed on the girl.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed how her pen was moving over the paper.

"He's so hot." Tsuna had to agree with the random female classmate, but that didn't mean that she would shout it out loud for the whole school to hear.

She really should have payed more attention, then she would have noticed that she was actually drawing the Gokudera from ten years in the future without realizing it. Gokudera however, raised an eyebrow when he noticed the drawing.

"What the..?" he muttered, making the blind girl turn towards him.

He shook his head and returned to what he had intended to do. Before poor Tsunako could react, Gokudera had violently kicked her desk, making everything tumble over. Her included.

Everything fell silent in the room before Tsuna broke it.

"Ow, ow, ow." she moaned in pain. "Desk crushing sprained wrist."

That sure sent the room in motion.

Gokudera was hit with a feeling of guilt as he heard the girls words. Hadn't he promised not to hurt those that were already hurt?

Yamamoto flew to his feel, grabbing hold of the desk that really did lay on top of Tsuna's arm, it's edge digging into her gash. It looked really painful.

Kyoko and Hana rushed to their friends aid, Kyoko helping Tsuna back in her seat while Hana gathered up her things that had fallen everywhere around her desk. Thank god the notebook had closed in the fall, otherwise she would have gotten some strange ideas probably.

"Gokudera! The teacher called from the front, a little bit scared of the boy that would kick the desk of a blind girl.

Gokudera frowned before heading towards his seat.

"Weakling." he muttered as he did this.

"Are you alight Sawada-san?" the teacher asked, turning towards the girl that was in the middle of rubbing her injured wrist. "You don't need to have the arm checked?" he asked.

Tsuna shook her head, already feeling the pain subsiding a little.

"I'll be fine." she said, her voice not shaking.

The teacher nodded before he started the lesson.

"Do you know him, Sawada?" the boy that had the seat next to her asked.

"I helped him get to school this morning but otherwise I've never 'seen' him." she admitted.

The boys that had heard this turned around to frown at Gokudera.

Kicking a blind girl's desk when she helped him, what kind of a monster is he?

Tsuna was rubbing her wrist through the whole 'Gokudera fan-club' was created. She really didn't care anyway now did she?

* * *

It was Lunch break when she suddenly left a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, she was met with the still blurry face of Yamamoto Takeshi. She has been able to unblurrify Kyoko and Hana's face's a few days ago, but she had to wait until she and Yamomoto were official friends before she would be able to touch his face. Otherwise it would be awkward and awkward is no fun and no fun leads to her being chased around the school by an angry mob of Yamamoto fan-girls.

"Yamamoto-san?" she questioned, playing her blind-girl act well.

"How's your wrist?" the idol asked, his voice sounding a little worries as he turned his attention towards her arm.

"The pain went away a long time ago." she lifted up her hand to show it to him. "It's still useless for reading but it doesn't hurt anymore."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding.

"Ne, Tsuna." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to ask you for advice."

"Advice?" Tsuna tilted her head in question.

"Well." he trailed off. "The whole school knows that you're the smartest kid around, so I thought I'd ask you about a little problem I have." he sounded a little depressed about this.

"What's the problem?" Tsuna asked, her face showing pure worry for the man in front of her.

"Well..." he trailed off. "You see." he paused as if collecting his thoughts. "As of late, my average in Baseball has been dropping." He looked so vulnerable. "No matter how much I train, I just keep getting worse, I have even been put on the bench." Tsuna nodded in understanding. "Do you think you could help?"

They stood in silence as Tsuna's head whirled with different options. Working harder wouldn't work since he was already doing that... then what?

Then it hit her.

Looking up at the baseball star, she asked him one simple question.

"How many times a weak do you train?"

"What?" Yamamoto gave her a confused look.

"Answer the question or I won't be able to help you." she closed her eyes, rubbing her temple as she waited.

Yamamoto looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"I think..." he trailed off. "About seven hours every day." he looked down towards the girl again, only this time, she gave him a look of realization.

"Yapparie." she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna pierced her eyes in the man.

"Yo train too much." she answered simply.

"What?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at her.

"You train so many times in the week that you don't allow your muscles to rest and regain their strength from training, therefore not allowing them to develop and just tire them out." she scratched herself behind the ear.

Yamamoto nodded in understanding to what she said.

"So... what should I do?" she asked, rubbing his hands together.

"First, you rest for a day." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Then you train the next day." oh, he was starting to understand were she was going with this. "You rest the day after that." she showed the days on her finger. "And train the day after that." she looked up at the man. "Follow that pattern and you'll be back in strength in no time."

"Who knew training could be bad for you?" Yamamoto asked out loud.

Tsuna lifted her hand above her head with a big smile on her face.

"ME!" She called.

Yamamoto laughed, ruffling her head once again before stalking away.

"Thanks!" he called while waving at her.

Tsuna shook her head at the man, turning to walk away but stopped, she had almost walked right into someone, the hands on her shoulders had helped her stop somewhat.

But the hands were not gentle.

"Meet me behind the school once classes are over." Gokudera's voice boomed in her ears.

"Alright." Tsuna answered in all seriousness, knowing exactly what this was all about.

* * *

**A/N: Alright****, THIS, is what happens when you're bored at school. At least it's what happens when I'm bored.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review and, the next chapter will be up shortly.**

**P.S. Don't think that I write this just because I like writing. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, but I have a short interest span. The only reason why updates keep popping up is because of the reviews I get.**

**In other words.**

**No reviews = longer time to update**


	6. Target 2, 5: Smoking bomb Hayato, part 2

**Target Two point Five: Smoking bomb Hayato, part 2**

"What do you want from me?" Tsuna asked as she walked into the spot she and the boy had decided on meeting in, she couldn't help but to have that song with the same name play through her head (What do you want from me). It kind of distracted her for but a second.

"If someone like you were to be the decimo, the Vongola would be ruined." Gokudera said, piercing his eyes in the petite girl in front of him.

"Someone like what?" she frowned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Gokudera took a step back, he hadn't expected that kind of reaction from her, but then again, he didn't know her did he?

He collected himself.

"A blind, fragile girl." he growled, taking a step forward, his mind trying to figure out if he should be doing this or not. "I'm the one fit for being the decimo." he jabbed a finger at his own chest.

"Why?" Tsunako allowed her arms to fall at her sides.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera raised his eyebrow. This girl was becoming stranger and stranger by the second.

"Why would you wish to become Vongola Decimo." she gave him a look, her clouded blue eyes glittered with an emotion Gokudera wasn't able to read. "Wealth, fame, power?" her voice carried a sort of strength, a strength that shouldn't exist in a blind person.

Gokudera lit one of those cancer sticks, Tsunako wrinkled her nose as he breathed out a large cloud of smoke. That really couldn't be good for him.

"I have my reasons." Gokudera growled.

Tsunako rubbed the bridge of her nose as she allowed an irritated sigh to escape her lips.

She gave Gokudera a look.

"You don't really want to be Vongola Decimo, do you?" she asked.

Gokudera frowned at the girl in front of him.

"Let me guess... woman's intuition." his voice had an annoyed tone too it.

Tsuna slowly shook her head.

"When you've been blind for as long as I have..." she turned her head away from him, directing her clouded eyes towards the ground. "You learn how to tell when someone is lying just from the tone of his voice."

Gokudera gave her a strange look.

Then he regained his senses, shaking his head before he returned to glaring at her.

"I will not allow a weak woman like you to bring disaster to the Vongola."

Tsunako rolled her eyed at his words.

"You're smart right? She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not stupid, that's for sure." came Gokudera's answer.

"Which one does the hunting?" she lifted her head in his direction again. "The lion, or the lioness?"

She already knew the answer, Gokudera could see it on the smirk she was sending him. It's true that the lion is considered to be the king of beasts, but the one that does the most hunting is indeed the lioness.

He growled.

"You're annoying." he muttered mostly to himself, but Tsunako heard it anyway.

"Am I really?" she asked. "You must have had a terrible childhood to grow into that kind of person." she could feel the air around them heat up as Gokudera's rage nearly caused him to steam as he glared daggers at the girl in front of him.

"DIE!" He screamed as he threw two dynamite sticks at the girl.

Tsuna ignored her instincts telling her to move as the sticks closed in on her.

Just before they exploded, a shot rang through the air and the sticks fell to the ground without any other damage done to any of the people standing around them.

Tsunako quietly allowed a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"This is quicker than I expected." Reborn said as he appeared at the top of the trunk of the nearby tree.

Tsuna sighed, she brought her arms down from their position.

"You called him here, didn't you?" she frowned slightly, tilting her head in Reborn's direction.

Reborn could only smirk at his student's deducting abilities.

"He's a family member I called here from Italy." Reborn explained. Tsuna turned her head towards Gokudera, her head still tilted a little to the side.

"I knew you were part of the mafia." she rubbed the gash on her left wrist without knowing she did it.

Gokudera was suddenly reminded of what he did to her, a pang of guilt washed over him at the memory but he quickly shook it away. He didn't notice how Reborn sent him a glare.

The baby hadn't known about that incident.

"It's our first time meeting through." Reborn spoke, still not taking his glaring eyes off the silver haired boy.

Gokudera turned towards Reborn. Said baby wiped the glare off his face.

"So you're the hitman that Nono has the most trust in?" he asked, his frown never leaving his face. "Reborn, I've heard quite a few rumors about you." Reborn only gave him a blank look. "It better be true that I'll become Juudaime if I get rid of this girl." he pointed in said girl's direction.

Tsunako mentally stated that that was as off as it could possibly be.

Gokudera doesn't have the blood after all.

"Yep, it's true." Reborn stated, still wondering why Tsunako kept thinking in Swedish, does she have something to hide?

"You can try if you want to." Tsuna stated making the two males turn towards her. "I'm not that easy to get rid of you know." she gave the bomber a look that sent chills running down his spine. "Trust me, I know that for a fact." those words, she mumbled under her breath making the two men raise their eyebrows at her.

Just who was this girl?

Gokudera was the first to react.

"DIE!" He shouted once again, throwing bombs at the girl.

Tsunako's body went into instinct mode, turning off her brain so that the body could do what if felt like to get away from the dangerous situation it was in.

Tsuna jumped into the air, grabbing hold of the edge of the piece of roof that was just above her head. With great grace she slung her feet up and over the edge, landing on the rooftop out of harms way.

The bomber stared at her with wide eyes.

"Don't try to run away!" he shouted, trowing yet another set of bombs at her, only this time he threw them up at the roof were she was standing.

Tsunako jumped in the direction of the tree. She grabbed old of the thickest branch and used it to throw herself away from the bomber before she started running. Running as fast as her skinny legs could carry her.

Behind her, she could hear explosion upon explosion as the dynamites continued to fly through the air, leaving a trail of destruction behind her.

Let's hope a certain prefect doesn't catch them shall we?

Tsunako continued to run until she almost ran straight into a solid wall.

She was trapped.

"Damn." she muttered to herself.

"This is the end." she heard Gokudera's voice from behind her. She knew what was going to happen, she had to stick to common sense in this situation or she would be dead within seconds. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The bombs went into the air, but she didn't move.

She could hear Reborn speak from one of his hiding places.

"Fight with your dying will." he said.

Not going to happen.

Just before he pulled the trigger, Tsunako sprinted forward, the bullet shot past her and the bombs flew over her head, blowing up the wall that had been in her way before.

She turned towards Gokudera with a smile.

"Thanks for the exit." with that said, she continued running.

Gokudera stared after the girl as she jumped over the fallen pieced of concrete. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Double bombs." he muttered before he held said amount of bombs in his hands and threw them at the girl with as much strength as he could master.

She wasn't able to doge them all.

About three of them exploded not far away from her and she got caught in it's destructive ability.

She flew through the air for a short moment before she jammed her hands in the ground, forced her body to turn before she landed on the ground on bent knees for minimal damage. Not that the same could be said about her clothing. The were ruined to the point beyond repair.

Gokudera had witnessed her quick get away and grew even more furious.

"Triple bombs." he muttered.

Tsunako heard this and stopped in her sprint, turning around to face the man that had just signed his own death sentence.

Just as she expected. His grip on that amount of bombs had yet to be perfected, and thus he lost control over them and they fell out of his hands, falling all around his body.

What Tsuna couldn't understand was why he didn't even try to move out of the way.

"This is, the end of me..." she could hear Gokudera mutter to himself.

Not going to happen.

"IDIOT!" Tsuna yelled as she charged at the young man.

Just before the bombs exploded, Tsuna had tackled Gokudera out of harms way. They were only a bit dirty from the ask and dirt that had been flying around them, but the same could not be same for Tsuna's clothing.

They barely covered her skin at all now, so much had been blown away by the bomber.

Tsuna grunted as she got up from the bomber.

Her body had allowed her brain to have it's authority back.

"What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her wrist. The gash had taken severe damage and Tsuna couldn't for the life of her understand why it was currently hurting as if it had been crushed under a boulder. She didn't know what she had done, but she had a pretty good idea what had occurred during the blank spot in her memory.

She turned towards the silver haired boy that was staring at her with wide eyes.

She suddenly felt angry with him.

Very angry.

She brought up her right hand and the next second, the loud sound of a hand colliding with another persons cheek rang through the air.

Gokudera stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tsuna yelled her question for the whole word to hear. "You could have died you dimwit, why didn't you get the hell away from there?!" she was beyond the point of angry, she was now furious.

Gokudera's face had turned to the side when she had slapped him, his cheek red as a tomato.

Touching his aching cheek he slowly turned towards the girl that was still sitting on top of his thighs, but that wasn't what was important right now. He stared at the girl with a stunned expression on his face.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the face that was still glaring at him with a furious expression.

He gentle placed his hands on her shoulders, making her face turn into confusion. He moved her away from his legs as gently as he could before he moved so that he was sitting on his knees in front of her.

"I was mistaken!" he suddenly called, bowing deeply in front of her. "Forgive me, you are more than fit for becoming the Vongola Juudaime!" he said all of this while his head was directed towards the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at the girl while she was in that state, he would not forgive himself if he allowed himself to gaze upon her bare skin without her permission.

He mentally beat himself up for even thinking about that.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsunako muttered, a little stunned at the man's sudden change of attitude even though she had known this would happen.

But knowing that something will happen is not the same as actually witnessing it.

Gokudera finally allowed himself to lift his head.

"I will follow Juudaime's every command!" he stated for the whole world to hear. "I will do anything, just say what you want and I'll give it to you!" Tsunako couldn't help but to blush at his bold statement.

But then again, maybe she could use this for her advantage.

"Give me your shirt." she said making the boy in front of her look at her in confusion. "I have this feeling that my shirt isn't exactly fulfilling it's purpose." she muttered the last part with a slight blush on her face.

Gokudera didn't waste another second, he quickly removed his white school shirt, leaving him in his red T-shirt before he moved a little closer to the girl and gentle hung it around her shoulders, not taking his eyes away from her face as she slowly allowed her arms to slip into the sleeves of the fabric.

Tsuna began to button up the shirt.

"Why are you so nice all of the sudden?" she asked, only it was Reborn that responded to her question.

"It's a Vongola family rule to have the loser serve as a servant under the winner." he said, taking out a small notebook out of nowhere.

Still fumbling with the buttons of the shirt, Tsuna turned towards the man that was sitting in front of her. She gave him a look.

"Are you okay with those terms?" she asked.

Gokudera blushed, there was something in the tine of her voice that did it, he just knew it.

"Yes, Juudaime." he said with a smaller bow. "The truth is that you were right." he admitted. "I don't want to be Vongola Decimo, but when I found out that you, a girl, around my age was going to be the next boss, I wanted to test your ability." he gave her a guilty look. "When I found out that you were blind, I thought that it had to be a mistake." then his face broke into a bright smile, even thought Tsuna couldn't see it. "You you are far more amazing than I expected." he bowed yet again. "I am more than willing to place my life in your gentle hands."

The last part of his speech made the blind girl blush.

"Gokudera." she said with a gentle voice, making him look up at her. "I don't want you to be my subordinate." Gokudera got a hurt look in his eyes, but that changed when Tsuna placed her hand over his. "I want you to be my friend above that, you understand?"

Gokudera could only nod.

Reborn smiled at the scene that played out in front of him.

This would be interesting.

Finally, he spoke up.

"Well done." he said, making the two on front of him turn towards him, his face was mainly directed at Tsuna. "Not only were you able to get out of a dangerous situation without the use of the Dying will bullet, again." he smirked at her confused expression. "But you also got yourself your first subordinate, well done." with that said, the bay went off to god knows where to do heaven knows what.

He probably headed towards one of his hiding places were he would continue to spy on the two, maybe he would even take a few pictures that he could use as blackmail for Gokudera in near future. Who knew?

Tsuna smiled, shaking her head before she returned to the buttons.

What do you expect? The buttons had never been used before so of course it would be troublesome to button them up.

Tsuna had just buttoned the last button of the shirt when she thought of something.

She turned her head towards the man that was still sitting in front of her. She didn't like the faceless head that was gazing down at her.

She inched closer.

"Stay still." she said as she brought up her hands towards his face.

"Ju-juudaime..." Gokudera stuttered as she started to lean backwards a little. "What are you doing." he had started to blush.

Tsuna frowned.

"I told you to stay still." she sent him a look that forced him into doing what she asked him to do.

Gokudera tightly shut his eyes as Tsuna's fingers hovered closer to his face.

Then, she touched him.

Her gentle hands that were smoother than silk gently traveled over Gokudera's face. He slowly straightened out his back before opening his eyes to look at her.

Her clouded eyes were actually directed towards his chest but that didn't matter.

Her hands continued to travel over his features, over his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his ears, his eyebrows. When they traveled over his mouth, he couldn't help but to blush at the tingling sensation that she left behind.

Finally, her hands left his face. Much to his disappointment.

He looked down at her with almost as clouded eyes as hers.

"What was that all about?" he asked softly.

Slowly, Tsunako informed the man in front of her about her alternate way of vision. Just like she had informed Reborn just a few days before.

When she was finished, Gokudera nodded in understanding.

"So the reason you touched my face was..."

"So that I would no longer see you as Slenderman with silver hair." she nodded as she spoke.

They both started laughing at the statement, but that was cut short when a voice brought them out of it.

"Well would you look at that."

It was one of the schools delinquents. There were three of them standing there, all of them had their eyes set on Tsuna, looking at her with a look in their eyes that Gokudera really didn't approve of.

"Such a pretty half-naked girl." another of the three said.

"What should we do with her?" asked the last one.

"Gokudera." Tsuna muttered, making the silver haired boy turn towards her. "You're allowed to send them to the hospital, but please refrain from killing them."

Gokudera smirked as he got up from the ground.

"As you wish Juudaime."

The rest of what could be heard from that part of the school, were loud explosions not doing very well in hiding the terrified screams of the poor, stupid delinquents.

* * *

A little later, the two teens were walking through the school yard.

Tsuna had fetched her change of clothes from her locker, she had also been to the nurses office to have her wrist checked. She had finally handed Gokudera's shirt back and they were now on their way back home. No matter how many times Tsuna had said that she could walk home by herself, Gokudera kept insisting that he should go with her.

Finally, Tsuna had given in and they were now walking side by side.

Suddenly, a loud scream of pain rang through the air.

Tsuna stopped dead, her eyes wide as she recognized the voice.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

He never got an answer, Tsuna had already started running in the direction of the scream. All Gokudera could do was follow her.

They ran straight into the baseball field, and there he was. Lying on the ground as baseballs flew at him from the pitcher, he was clutching his arm in pain as he rolled around, avoiding being hit by the flying balls.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight.

"Gokudera turn of the pitcher and get the school nurse." Tsuna ordered but the boy in question didn't move an inch. She turned towards him with an angry expression. "HURRY!" She screamed in his face.

That sure got him moving.

Gokudera ran towards the machine, quickly shutting it off before he threw a look at Tsuna. She ran started to sprint towards the person that was lying on the ground.

"You'd better be fine idiot." he muttered to himself. "Making Juudaime worry like that." he then turned around and sprinted back towards the school. Couldn't ignore Tsunako's orders now could he?

"Yamamoto-san! Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna called as she reached the boy's side. He had stopped moving around so much since the balls had stopped flying, but he was still groaning in pain from his arm. She got down on her knees next to his head, gently taking said head in her hands before lifting it up to put it in her lap.

She gently stroke her hand over his forehead to calm him down.

"It's going to be alright." she whispered loud enough for him to hear her. "We'll get you all healed up in no time at all."

Yamamoto managed to open his eyes to look at her, but his face still clearly showed pain.

"Tsuna..." he muttered.

"You idiot." Tsuna said, shaking her head. "Didn't I tell you to rest for a day?"

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto tried, pain dripping from his voice. "Force of habit." he winched as his pain worsened.

"Shh." Tsuna shushed him. "Don't talk, it's going to be alright." she stroked him one more time over the forehead, just as he passed out from the pain just as she had a couple of days ago, only she had a feeling that the pain was greater for him to pass out from it.

"Please Gokudera, hurry it up." she muttered silently to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was short of motivation. Self motivation that is.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, it really means a lot to me, knowing that you actually like what I write helps me to talk myself into writing.**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll be back with another one as soon as I can.**

**Since spring break starts after next week (here in Sweden at least) you can count on reading a lot more from me in near future.**

**Please review.**


End file.
